The present invention relates to an adaptor device for an arrangement for testing printed-circuit boards having an electric contact panel connected to an evaluator. The test printed-circuit board can be connected by means of the adaptor device to the contact panel, whereby the adaptor device comprises several printed-circuit boards, lying side-by-side and at a right angle to the surface of the test printed-circuit board and has contacts on its incoming side turned toward the test printed circuit board. The contacts are connected by means of circuit-board conductors to the contact elements, which are turned towards the contact panel on the output end of the adaptor device, opposite the incoming side.
In a well-known adaptor device of this type (EP 0 142 119 B1), the printed-circuit boards, which constitute the adaptor device, are provided with contact surfaces on their incoming side, turned toward the test printed-circuit board, as well as on the opposite output end, which are connected to each other by means of circuit-board conductors. Thereby, the contacts to the contact surfaces, which constitute the test printed circuit board, are situated on the incoming side of the printed-circuit boards, for example, spaced apart at a distance corresponding to half the normal contact spacing, while the contact elements to the contact surfaces, which constitute the electric contact panel, are arranged on the output end of the printed-circuit boards, spaced apart at a distance corresponding to the normal contact spacing. The printed-circuit boards of the known adaptor device represent, therefore, reducing boards. By arranging two sets of printed-circuit boards at a time in an intersecting topology, a printed-circuit board with monitoring points in half contact spacing, which will be tested, can be connected to the electric contact panel with standard contact spacing, so that such printed-circuit boards can also be tested using an arrangement with a contact panel with standard contact spacing.